Hyuuga Legacy
by phoenixofdeath
Summary: Neji and his daughter try to forget about Hinata's death by going to the Sand Village for a while... How will it end? Well, to be honest, I don't know either... Just R


**Disclaimer: NOT... MINE... *BAWWWWWWW!!!!* :,(**

**Hey there, everybody! Thanks for the waiting and... Here's a new story... I do hope I will find time to finish it, because I have so many things to do... _ Anyway, thank you guys! Without further introduction, I present you...**

Hyuuga Legacy

"My dearest husband,

I am very sorry for everything, but most of all for the fact that will leave you to raise Ai by yourself. She simply adores you and when I look at her, I see you. I am sure she will make you proud, just like I always tried. I won't permit anything to happen to you or her, even if this means sacrificing me in order to do that. Father has already accepted that Ai would become a better ninja under your supervision. He placed a seal on my forehead so that the Byakugan's secret would remain in our family forever! Please, remind Ai everyday that I love her. I beg of you not to be mad, for it was the first time in my life when father was proud of me. He actually smiled at me when I told him that under no circumstances will I accept my daughter or my husband's death. Please forgive me and don't forget that I love you!

Hinata"

Neji wasn't moving, holding the letter in his hand. Ai, who was only three and was already said to have inherited her father's genius, entered the room. She was a beautiful girl and the only thing that she had inherited from her mother was the shy smile. The rest, from head to toe, was her father's daughter, one could tell that. Same eyes, same hair, same built.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

Neji didn't bother answering.

"Daddy… Where's mommy?"

Neji said nothing, but Ai understood. She felt a wave of hot tears in her big white eyes and felt her father's hand on her head.

"Ai, your mother did this for us, because she loved us more than anything in the whole world! Always praise her memory… She was the strongest person I ever had the chance to meet, and it was a real privilege to love and to be loved by her."

And the days went by, both father and daughter trying to hide the pain from each other. Shino and Kiba visited them daily, trying to comfort Neji and to cheer up Ai. Shino gave the little girl some of his prettiest butterflies, whereas Kiba made Akamaru perform some tricks. Ai laughed, forgetting a little about her pain. While the little girl was playing with the dog, Shino asked Neji:

"So, what are you planning to do?"

"What her mother wanted me to! Train her in becoming the best ninja ever. You know, she has already activated her Byakugan…"

"But she is only three years old… Isn't she too young to do such a thing?"

"Indeed she is. This is why I believe that my work is going to be easier than it seems. She will be the best leader the Hyuuga clan has ever known. That, I swear!"

They were also visited by Ino, Naruto and their son, Jocho, a three-year-old hyperactive boy resembling way too much to his father. Sasuke and Sakura also had a boy, Itachi, looking like a miniature version of his late uncle. The three kids were playing along, when Sasuke suddenly asked:

"Neji, why do you keep her here?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This place, the Hyuuga compound, the place where her mother lived. Do you really believe that this has a good influence on her?"

"Hey, I've got an idea", Naruto said, grinning. "Being the great Hokage I am, I have been invited to a conference which will be held in the Sand Village. Gaara will be more than happy to receive all six of us. After all, we're the best Konoha ninjas."

"All six of us?" Sasuke asked, sensing something not quite right.

"Yep! You and Itachi are coming too!"

"Do I stand any chance if I say no?"

"Errrrrr… Let me think… Nope! Begin packing! We're leaving tomorrow!"

"Ai, come here!" Neji called.

"Yes, daddy!", Ai laughed, jumping in his arms without warning. Neji hugged her and brushed her long hair.

"How about a trip to the Sand Village to meet the Kazekage? He's a good friend of uncle Naruto!"

"Oh, wow, yes daddy!" she said in excitement, kissing him on his cheeks.

"Thank Naruto!", Neji replied, smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Lord Hokage!", she bowed gracefully, reminding so much of her mother.

"Lord Hokage? No way, Ai! For you, I'm just Naruto!", he said, taking her into his arms and tickling her.

"Thanks, Naruto!"

"That's more like it! See you guys tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp!"

And so they left, without knowing that this was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

**^_^ Review, pwetty pwease!**


End file.
